


love will remember

by chasingstarsx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finalmente esses cretino pararam pra conversar, Paralelo com Darvey porque sim, Prizoca this is for you, Se não temos na série temos na fic, Várias S5 headcanons, reconciliação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingstarsx/pseuds/chasingstarsx
Summary: Uma reviravolta fez com que Clarke Griffin restabelecesse suas prioridades. Ela havia perdido demais, e em pouco tempo. O que ela não imaginava era que no final das contas, Bellamy seria a única pessoa que ela jamais perderia. Nem agora, nem nunca.(Ou aquela one shot em que eu enfio uma porrada de headcanons, um paralelo com Darvey e Bellarke finalmente tem a tão esperada "conversa").





	love will remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellstruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellstruenorth/gifts).



> Eu sou mesmo uma bagunça quando se trata de escrever canonverse, mas Prizoca, eu te juro que me esforcei. Feliz aniversário, mulher! Só amando muito tu mesmo para que eu conseguisse terminar isso em dois dias, sinta-se verdadeiramente amada. Esse novo ano da sua vida vai ser incrível, seja com ou sem Bellarke canon. Te amo infinitos!
> 
> (A história não está revisada porque esta pessoa que vos fala é realmente muito impaciente. Relevem qualquer erro, e divirtam-se).

_We used to be inseparable_

_I used to think that I was irreplaceble_

_We lit the whole world up, before we blew it up_

_I still don’t know how we screwed this up –_

 

 

– Bellamy...

 

A mão gélida de Clarke envolveu a de Bellamy com urgência, a discordância de temperatura entre suas epidermes a desestabilizando por um momento. Era no azul claro de suas íris que se transmitia toda sua resignação.

 

– Eu não podia deixar você fazer isso. – Ela comprimiu sua mão em torno da dele, o desespero nítido em seu gesto.

 

Aqueles olhos se cravaram nos seus, a densidade expressada neles relembrando-a do maior erro que já cometeu em toda sua vida. Um erro que carregaria consigo junto da bagagem de incontáveis infortúnios que já havia perpetrado, todos com a mesma justificativa: salvar aqueles a quem ama.

 

Madi era tudo para ela. O sentimento imutável e incondicional que Clarke nunca havia sentido antes por nenhuma outra pessoa. A âncora que a manteve sã quando tudo dentro de si era forjado em caos, vazio e solidão.

 

No entanto, era Bellamy ali diante de si. Sua determinação em dar a vida tentando salvar aqueles que tão orgulhosamente ele chama de família traz de volta a ela a lembrança amarga de seis anos atrás.

 

A sensação agonizante ter que acordar dia após dia e nutrir suas esperanças. O medo de se esquecer - mesmo que por um momento - as linhas fortes daquele maxilar ou as sardas que adornavam seu rosto. O amargo que se impregnou em seu paladar era familiar, mas nem de longe agradável.

 

– Eles são meus amigos, Clarke. Eu não podia e nem iria deixá-los para trás. – Uma ruga de exasperação surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas, suas palavras atingindo-a muito mais do que o Blake poderia imaginar.

 

A mão de Clarke soltou da sua como se tivesse levado um choque, de súbito. Em seus olhos, a mágoa lampejou. Eram por eles que Bellamy buscava sempre que precisava de segurança, de tranquilidade, de calmaria. Era neles que ele sempre foi capaz de enxerga-la verdadeiramente, como um livro aberto.

 

Em momentos como aquele ela ainda era a mesma pessoa. Mais do que nunca, ele sabia que Clarke estava ali. Era aquela que havia dado a vida por ele e seus amigos que agora o encarava, não a que havia o deixado para trás há alguns dias.

 

As emoções refletidas em seus olhos eram cruas, e desde o momento em que se reencontraram, Bellamy nunca desejou tanto poder abraça-la.

 

– Você foi capaz de me deixar para trás. Você me deixou para trás. – Sua voz é tão baixa quanto um sussurro, a percepção que ela parece repetir para si mesma e não para ele, cerrando suas pálpebras com pesar.

 

O ar escapava com dificuldade pelos lábios entreabertos do moreno, o ardor que lhe incomodava por dias e que ele sabia ser os resquícios da traição mútua que criou aquele abismo entre eles se dissipava vagarosamente.

 

Por uma fração de segundos, é como nos velhos tempos. Milhões de anos se passariam, e ainda assim Bellamy não encontraria em si forças suficientes para nutrir qualquer sentimento ruim por ela. _Não por ela, nunca por ela._ Eles iam além disso, da raiva, do ódio, do ressentimento.

 

Não interessava a quem fossem leais, no final do dia eles ainda eram Bellamy e Clarke. Por tantas vezes ele precisou daquela conexão, ele procurou o azul límpido daquele olhar e se deparou com uma pessoa contida e equidistante. Era ela ali, sua melhor amiga, aquela com quem ele sempre pode dividir seus fardos.  

 

Quando as coisas haviam chegado naquele ponto?

 

– Eu faria tudo de novo. – Ela balbuciou, seu olhar se fixando novamente no dele. – Eu daria minha vida por você novamente se fosse necessário. Talvez meu erro tenha feito você pensar diferente, me desculpe.

 

Bellamy a viu hesitar, claramente abalada pelo conflito interno que parecia desnorteá-la. Era difícil para Clarke colocar em palavras as rebeliões que acontecem entre sua mente e coração, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém. Ainda assim, aquela não era a mesma mulher que ele deixou para morrer seis anos atrás.

 

Os papéis haviam se invertido, e aquele momento não poderia ser uma prova maior de que a cabeça havia se tornado coração.

 

– Eu não vou te perder de novo, e isso é algo que eu preciso que você entenda.

 

– Como eu posso entender, Clarke? – Seu timbre parecia ainda mais rouco, sua frustração crescendo com o passar dos segundos.

 

– Bellamy...

 

– Você não tem a mínima ideia do que está falando. – O Blake se levantou abruptamente, tudo em sua linguagem corporal gritava que era tarde demais para contê-lo. – Você acha que foi fácil? Você tem noção do quanto te deixar para trás me custou? Eu não podia deixa-los e passar por tudo aquilo novamente.

 

Precisava ser falado. Precisava ser feito.

 

Clarke sentiu seus olhos queimarem, sua visão se embaçando mais e mais com a camada espessa de lágrimas que se formava. Em sua garganta, as confissões que manteve para si desde que o reencontrou tornava insuportável a sua vontade de gritar.

 

Seus próprios sentimentos sufocando-a em meio ao turbilhão de coisas não ditas.

 

– Eu não podia te deixar ir até eles. Eu não posso te perder, Bellamy. Eu só... não posso. – Havia tanta dor em sua súplica, aquelas emoções tornando a nuance de azul em seus olhos ainda mais clara.

 

– Por quê? Vamos, me diga porquê. Por que você foi capaz de me deixar para morrer naquele bunker mas não foi capaz de permitir que eu me sacrificasse pelos meus amigos mesmo quando não era uma escolha sua a ser feita?

 

A loira sugou uma lufada de ar, a pressão em seu peito aumentando, as palavras que ela insistia em conter sufocando-a. As paredes pareciam se mover, aquela sala se tornando cada vez menor, assim como a sua capacidade de raciocinar devidamente.

 

 – Você sabe o porquê. – Novamente, ela olha para ele. O rosto de Bellamy contorcido em uma carranca que mistura raiva e frustração, o olhar desarmado provendo a ela a coragem que tanto lhe custava reunir. – Eu te amo.

 

O Blake balançou sua cabeça rapidamente, a voz serena de Clarke ecoando em sua mente. Um passo para trás, e a sensação era a mesma que experimentou ao levar um soco em seu estômago.

 

Palavras tão curtas, mas com o poder de tirar completamente seu equilíbrio.

 

Não era difícil questionar se seus ouvidos realmente haviam captado aquilo corretamente. No fundo, ele sabia a veracidade daquelas palavras. Foi tanto tempo ao lado dela ansiando um dia ouvi-las, ou até mesmo ser capaz de pronunciá-las.

 

Ela o amava. Ela o amava?

 

– Me ama como? – Bellamy demandou, o cenho franzido enquanto sua intensidade emanava por cada gesto de seu corpo. – Me ama como, Clarke?

 

– Eu te ligava todos os dias, Bellamy. Todos os dias. Mil cento e noventa e nove dias, eu te liguei todos eles. – A Griffin se levantou, se acercando. – Você acha que foi difícil para você? Eu acordava todas as manhãs olhando para o céu, me perguntando se você estava vivo, porque apenas isso tornaria as coisas menos piores para mim. Eu me segurei na esperança de que você voltaria para conseguir sobreviver, Bellamy. Falar com você era o que me impedia de enlouquecer, mesmo que você não estivesse me ouvindo.

 

A realidade que o assolou era tão avassaladora quanto o primeiro momento em que reconheceu que a havia perdido. A sinceridade no azul daqueles olhos foi o suficiente para devastar a barreira criada em todo de seu coração, a mesma que o impedia de ver claramente, que nublava seus pensamentos e o fez questionar por tanto tempo se era realmente ela em sua frente.

 

Sua pessoa. Sua Clarke Griffin.

 

Era ela diante de si, despejando nele todos os sentimentos que por seis anos manteve resguardados. Era ela, e diferentemente da primeira vez que ele a teve em seus braços após tanto tempo, finalmente parecia certo.

 

Finalmente olhar naqueles olhos lhe trazia outra vez a verdadeira sensação de estar em casa.

 

– Eu tive medo, ok? Eu tive tanto medo, Bellamy. – O moreno sentiu suas digitais comicharem diante das lágrimas que manchavam a pele marfim da Griffin, o desejo de tocá-la se tornava quase insuportável. – Até encontrar Madi, você era tudo o que eu tinha. E então eu a encontrei, e ela se tornou meu mundo. Eu confiei em você, confiei tudo o que eu tinha. Madi foi tudo para mim quando ninguém mais foi.

 

Ele ainda a observava atentamente, mantendo sua postura contida ainda que tudo em si gritasse para que ele a tomasse em seus braços novamente. Bellamy nunca foi forte o suficiente para vê-la chorar, e muito lhe custava transparecer o contrário.

 

– Vocês construíram algo juntos, e eu era a intrusa. Você tem alguém agora, não precisa mais de mim mesmo quando você é tudo o que eu sempre precisei. Eu te esperei, eu tinha tantas expectativas... Vê-las morrer diante de meus olhos em tantos momentos nublou meu bom senso, me perdoe.

 

Clarke limpou as maçãs de seu rosto, o suspiro ruidoso de Bellamy não foi o suficiente para fazê-la encará-lo novamente. Havia tanto a ser dito, tantas coisas a serem compartilhadas. Cada emoção que emergia aliviava um pouco mais o peso que carregava em seu coração.

 

Tê-lo diante de si era reconfortante na mesma medida que era assustador. Nunca em todos seus anos de vida ela se demonstrou tão emocionalmente vulnerável quanto naquele momento.

 

Era necessário, ela sabia.

 

– Eu sempre te priorizei tanto. Bellamy, ninguém jamais esteve acima de você. E não tão de repente nossos amigos são a sua família... mas não eu.

 

– Clarke. – Ele a chamou, a firmeza em seu tom de voz era quase uma censura.

 

– Eu vi essa pessoa, e ela era completamente diferente da mesma que eu tinha ao meu lado seis anos atrás. Eu tentei compreender, eu sei que seis anos é tempo demais e que eu mesma lhe pedi para que você se tornasse mais racional. Mas de verdade? Não esperava que fosse tanto. O que aconteceu com você? O que aconteceu com a gente? – Ela voltou sua atenção para ele, a sutileza em seu olhar se esvaindo conforme sua postura defensiva retornava.

 

– Eu tentei, Clarke. Eu te perguntei como você sobreviveu, por que raios você simplesmente não me disse isso antes? Por que só agora? Por que tudo isso teve que acontecer para que você finalmente se desse conta de que deveria ter sido sincera desde o início?

 

Um grunhido frustrado escapuliu, as mãos percorrendo pelas ondas negras de seu cabelo. Tudo aquilo era uma bagunça, um mal intendido ridículo que causou em sua amizade estragos e danos que para qualquer outra pessoa poderia ser irreparável.

 

– Eu não podia deixa-los para trás porque isso traria de volta o que foi te deixar para trás. Você não tem a mínima ideia do que foi passar seis anos tendo que me conformar que eu estava vivo porque você estava morta. – Notar que o castanho tão belo daqueles olhos agora se nublava pelas lágrimas foi como uma estaca se cravando em seu peito. – Todas as noites eram os mesmos pesadelos, todos os dias a mesma vontade de gritar e destruir tudo a minha volta quando eu precisava me manter forte para que eles também se mantivessem. Ir até a sua cela tarde da noite, porque imaginar que sua presença esteve ali me trazia algum conforto. Isso foram os meus seis anos, Clarke. Não foi tão diferente só porque eu tinha mais pessoas ao meu redor.

 

A Griffin se aproximou em passos lentos, a indecisão sobre se manter firme ou se afastar dela o confundindo. Suas pálpebras se fecharam no instante em que o toque gélido pousou em sua bochecha, o polegar deslizando ao limpar a umidade deixada por suas lágrimas.

 

Tomava tanto de si não se aconchegar naquele toque. As conflituosas emoções de seis anos atrás se manifestando nas batidas desenfreadas de seu coração, completamente errático com a proximidade. A conexão que ele tanto buscou estava ali, mais forte do que nunca, como se jamais tivesse desvanecido.

 

– Eu tentei, Clarke. Eu procurei todos esses momentos por qualquer coisa que me trouxesse você de volta, mas você me parecia sempre tão distante. Você se fechava em qualquer tentativa que eu fazia de tentar me aproximar, de tentar te entender. – Ele abriu seus olhos novamente, cravando-os nela como se nada mais importasse. – Eu busquei pela pessoa que tantas vezes dividiu os fardos comigo, a mesma que me dava forças e que acreditava em mim mesmo quando nem ao menos eu conseguia acreditar. Aquele tapa, aquela traição... Eu te perdi novamente ali, enquanto pensava que você entenderia. Até agora eu não tinha entendido completamente o porquê tudo o que eu sentia era torpor, mas agora eu sei.

 

A mão forte de Bellamy se posou em sua cintura, puxando seu corpo de encontro ao dele. Cada polegada de sua epiderme se arrepiou com o contato, seus músculos se retesando em resposta ao ato repentino. Os braços fortes a envolveram, e aos poucos tudo se encaixava.

 

Ela finalmente pertencia.

 

Seu nariz se afundou na blusa do moreno, as gotículas ainda escapulindo de seus olhos sem que ela sequer as notasse.

 

Ele estava por toda parte. No arrepio que percorria sua espinha, no calor que acalentava seu corpo, na calmaria que se instalava em seus pensamentos, na situação caótica que se encontrava seu coração, no cheiro familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão distinto que emanava dele e tomava completamente seus sentidos.

 

– Eu estava tão magoada, tão certa de que eu tinha te perdido para sempre. Eu pensei que estava pronta para lidar com isso, eu menti para mim todas as vezes que eu havia feito para proteger Madi. – Clarke deslizou suas mãos até a nuca de Bellamy, sentindo sob seus dedos a textura macia de seu cabelo como se estivesse tocando-o pela primeira vez. – Mas nada disso justifica Bellamy, nada. Entende agora porque era a única escolha? Eu sempre vou escolher você, foi um erro pensar que em algum momento isso deveria ser diferente.

 

O Blake estremecia com o carinho sutil que os dedos delgados da loira faziam em seus cabelos, a sensação de que seu coração havia se tornado grande demais para caber em seu peito apenas aumentando sua relutância em livrá-la de seu enlace.

 

Era para ser assim, sempre foi. Ele entendia agora, não havia tempo ou espaço que mudasse o significado que Clarke tinha em sua vida. Nada e nem ninguém jamais seria capaz de tomar o espaço que era dela e somente dela.

 

A cabeça e o coração jamais existiriam um sem o outro.

 

– Tinha que ser feito, eu entendo. – Ele se afastou o suficiente para que pudesse estuda-la, seus olhos piscando continuamente até que ele acreditasse que aquilo não era mais um dos sonhos que teve durante seu tempo no Ring. – Eu entendo agora.

 

Tempo o bastante para que Bellamy finalmente se desse conta de que aquela era sua Clarke, sua pessoa, e que no final das contas ele jamais a perderia novamente. Ele nunca havia a perdido em primeiro lugar.

 

O mundo estava acabando mais uma vez e ela estava viva, envolvida em seu abraço. Não passaria por tudo aquilo de novo, não voltaria a saber qual é a sensação de ter metade de si arrancada bruscamente de seus braços por um destino irônico e cruel.

 

Se seu lar fosse uma pessoa, aquele momento lhe trouxe a certeza de que este _sempre_ seria Clarke Griffin.


End file.
